


Keep Quiet

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, female WoL, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Zelda visits Aymeric at work looking for entertainment. Zelda belongs to ZDusk.





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDusk/gifts).

> Kinktober prompt: Public

If Zelda had thought that Aymeric was a busy man before the group had come to Ishgard, well, she had another thing coming once they actually got there. Now, it was actually unusual to find Aymeric not up to his pointed ears in paperwork (and he was definitely not a small man, being an elezen), much as Zelda wished she could change that. But he seemed to enjoy working, nevertheless.

Now, Aymeric looked up from his piles of paperwork at the sound of the door to his office clicking shut. Blue eyes met red, and a smile graced Aymeric's lips at the grin on Zelda's face.

"You're still working?" Zelda asked, frowning at the paperwork on his desk. Aymeric nodded, though he tried to make at least some room, should Zelda decide to sit on his desk as she was wont to do. It made her feel tall, she was fond of saying. Aymeric didn't doubt her, not that he minded her size- she was the perfect size to take into his arms and cuddle, after all.

"The work never ends for the Lord Commander," said Aymeric. "Nor does it end for my new position as governor, it seems."

"Sounds fun," said Zelda, striding across the room to plant her rump upon his desk, as Aymeric had known she would. Though Aymeric was glad for her company, he could not soon forget the true reason for her being here- the scar that sliced across from her shoulder down to her hip, diagonally across her body, that he had traced with his fingers on many an occasion, though Zelda's eyes were wont to shutter and turn inward at this telling reminder of her own mortality. It was hidden now, of course, beneath the layers that Zelda wore while in Ishgard. Snow lightly dusted her black hair, caught in her lashes, and her cheek was cold when Aymeric cupped it.

"You are cold," said Aymeric.

"Ishgard isn't exactly... balmy," said Zelda. Aymeric had to laugh at that, his chuckle warming Zelda as much as his presence did.

"If you expect me to apologise for taking you to Ishgard to convalesce, you are sorely mistaken," said Aymeric.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Zelda. "And hey, I'm not complaining when I have your company. 'When' being the key word."

"Ah," said Aymeric. "Have you become lonely in my absence?"

"Just a bit," said Zelda, looking at him from beneath her lashes. Aymeric kissed her cheek, colour spreading out from the point of contact. "I'm bored, okay? Entertain me." She folded her arms across her chest, trying to put on her best grumpy expression.

"I believe that our boyfriend has us both beat for best pout," said Aymeric. "Adorable though that may be."

"Yeah, if he was here," said Zelda.

"We will find him if he wants to be found, or he will come home when he is ready," said Aymeric.

"Wish he'd hurry up," said Zelda, her playful mood dropping into melancholy. But only for a moment, the moment broken by the sound of footsteps stopping outside of Aymeric's office.

"Hide," said Aymeric, the word out before he could stop it.

"Hide where?" Zelda asked, looking around as she got to her feet. "Behind the paperwork?" Aymeric shook his head, pushing his chair back.

"Beneath my desk," said Aymeric, gesturing to the hollow cubby beneath. "Quickly, now."

Though their relationship was not exactly a secret, Zelda did as she was bid, knowing that whoever Aymeric was meeting would probably be put off by the presence of another in the room. Besides, it was exciting to hide under Aymeric's desk as he pushed his chair back in, his legs closing around her. And exciting was just what Zelda needed to distract her from those melancholy thoughts.

"Enter," Aymeric called once he'd positioned himself. He either didn't notice or didn't care about Zelda slipping beneath his robes to kneel properly between his legs, her heart thumping as the heat ensconced her. She was just warming up, was the excuse she'd use if anyone were to ask her why she was there.

"Ser Aymeric, if you have a moment," said a voice, familiar despite how muffled it was through the folds of clothing. Of course it was Emmanellain, probably asking about something to do with his new post outside of Ishgard.

"Of course," said Aymeric. "What can I help you with today, Emmanellain?"

While the two spoke, Zelda's skin prickled with eagerness as she realised exactly what delightful position she'd put herself in. Here she was, between Aymeric's legs, his crotch perilously close to her face. Why, should she desire, she could just reach out and...

"My lord?" Emmanellain asked at Aymeric's sudden sharp intake of breath.

"I am fine, pray continue," said Aymeric as, between his legs, Zelda rubbed her palm over his underclothes, surprisingly (or perhaps not so surprising) the only thing that Aymeric wore beneath his usual attire. She could feel him hardening already, though that was possibly due as much to the situation as it was to her rubbing.

"Are you quite well, my lord?" Emmanellain asked after some conversing had passed. "You appear to be flushed quite suddenly."

"Merely on account of the warmth of this room," said Aymeric. "And the fire that burns within for my homeland."

"If you're sure," said Emmanellain as, between Aymeric's legs, Zelda stifled a giggle into her free hand and began to stroke her other hand over the skin of Aymeric's thighs. On the table, Aymeric clenched his fist, explaining it away as passion.

Daring to be a little more bold, Zelda snuck her hand down past the elastic of Aymeric's underclothes, grabbing the head of his cock so that Aymeric clenched his legs together a little. Zelda grinned, beginning to stroke, knowing exactly how mad she was driving Aymeric.

"Will that be all?" Aymeric asked.

"Actually..." Emmanellain hedged, and Zelda grinned as she pulled Aymeric's cock out of his underclothes oh so carefully and pulled it to her mouth. Her tongue brushing over the tip was enough to make Aymeric close his eyes, which Emmanellain of course mistook for annoyance. "Sorry! This won't take long, I swear."

"By all means," said Aymeric as Zelda grinned beneath his robes and took his cock into her mouth, her tongue swiping along the side. While the rumble of voices above her droned on, Zelda continued her ministrations, using her tongue to apply just the right amount of pressure while trying not to make too much noise. She could feel Aymeric's legs trembling from how tense he was, could well imagine how flushed his face must be by now.

At last, to Aymeric's great delight and Zelda's near-disappointment, she heard Emmanellain stepping away from the desk.

"Thank you, my lord," said Emmanellain, bowing.

"Anytime," said Aymeric, giving him a polite smile as the other man finally made his way outside. Once he was gone, Aymeric moved his chair back, Zelda moving away from him with the movement.

"Have a nice meeting?" Zelda asked, licking her lips, her face almost as flushed as Aymeric's.

"I think I may be in mind to take that break now," said Aymeric, moving to the door, walking awkwardly. He locked it, the sound of the lock sliding home igniting a fire deep within Zelda. Grinning, Zelda finally removed her coat, her panties quickly following as Aymeric divested himself of his undergarments. It had to be quick due to the rather public setting, but that only heightened things. Crossing the room back to Zelda, Aymeric greeted his girlfriend with a kiss, his hands resting at her waist for a moment as Zelda sat on the edge of his desk. He was glad, now, for making room, as her wetness left a small mess on the wooden desk. It could be cleaned up later, though, and nobody need ever know that anyone had ever been there. That anything had happened there.

At last, her face flushed from kissing, Zelda pulled away from Aymeric, slipping off the desk before she hiked up her dress and leaned over the back of the desk, where Aymeric had been sitting only moments before. Knowing that anyone could unlock that door at any moment, anyone could walk through... Zelda's skin fair tingled with electricity as Aymeric came to stand behind her, his hands resting on her hips. But first, Aymeric reached his hand down, fingers sliding through the folds, Zelda moaning into her arm to muffle the sound as Aymeric slid his finger in, followed by another.

"Aymeric," Zelda moaned, moving her hips back, nudging his cock with the movement. Aymeric gave a moan of his own before finally withdrawing his fingers and replacing them on Zelda's hip, his other hand going to his cock to guide himself in. Zelda let out a low moan, eyes falling closed as Aym rocked his hips a little to get further in.

"Just say the word whenever you feel ready," said Aymeric.

"Now," said Zelda, her voice breathy with anticipation. It wasn't the first time that Aymeric had taken her on his desk, not at all (and sometimes Estinien had been involved too), but after what had just happened... well, Aymeric wasn't the only one desperate for release.

And so, when Aymeric began to pick up speed, Zelda gave a louder moan, echoed by Aymeric at the sheer excitement of the moment. Normally, Aymeric was the one to take things slow, to draw things out, to be romantic. Not today. Today, he was like a beast, slamming in harder, balls slapping against her ass, Zelda moaning louder with each thrust, each step closer to oblivion.

"I guess I really did drive you mad, huh?" Zelda asked in a space between thrusts, as Aymeric remained seated deep within, hands gripping her hips.

"Truly, I was at the very edge of my limit," said Aymeric. "It took everything in me not to hasten that boy out the door." Zelda laughed.

"I could tell," said Zelda. "Why do you think I was doing that?" Aymeric made a noise of pleasure and began his thrusting anew, going deeper, bringing Zelda closer and closer to the edge until she cried out, fingers curling into fists, her orgasm rocking through her. Aymeric remained still for a moment, possibly wanting to draw it out or give her a moment to catch her breath, before continuing, faster than before, causing Zelda to cry out, only managing the first syllable of his name most of the time.

"Is it alright if I finish inside you?" Aymeric asked. Ordinarily, they'd use a condom, but this time... well, Zelda hadn't exactly thought to bring one with her. It had been rather a spur of the moment decision.

"Go for it," said Zelda. There were more than enough remedies for unprotected sex outside of Ishgard, ones that Zelda had made use of in the past. She was no stranger to them.

Aymeric needed no further encouragement, thrusting in deeper a few more times before, with a cry of delight, he emptied his load inside her, both of them moaning as he hunched over her, chest to back. Zelda panted beneath him, hair spread out against her cheek as she half lay on the desk. But only for a moment, before Aymeric picked her up to kiss her.

"Did I make your day more interesting?" Zelda asked, gazing into his endlessly blue eyes. Aymeric kissed her again.

"You did," said Aymeric. "For which I must thank you."

"You can thank me by coming home early," said Zelda, her hand stroking Aymeric's shoulder. "I miss having dinner with you." Aymeric kissed her again, trying to kiss away that sadness.

"I will see if something can be arranged," said Aymeric.

"Thank you," said Zelda, closing her eyes as warmth washed over her.


End file.
